Himeru
by Nanamy
Summary: Des mini-drabbles, sur l'amour caché de Grimmjaw et Ulquiorra. . . . . . . . . .ouais c'est infaisable mais on à le droit de rêver, nan ?. . . O o Gremmlins X Ulkiki o O POWA !
1. Série de 1 à 6

**Titre : Himeru**

**Résumé : Des mini-drabbles, sur l'amour caché de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra (ouais c'est infaisable mais on à le droit de rêver, nan ?)**

**Drabbles : Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont amant mais ils le cachent aux yeux de tous.**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède ni Ulquiorra-sama, ni Gremmlins. . .ouais faut bien que quelq'un l'aime ce bourrin !**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

**_Bonjournô ! Il fait beau et les oiseaux chantent ! Ah ? Pas chez vous ? C'est dommage hein ? (une ombre menacante s'approche de Nanamy qui la regarde avec un air Candide) Roh ! il va pleuvoir. . Euh. . Bon je vais m'arrêter là. . Je crois que c'est mieux. . _**

**_Pendant les révisions, une petite pause n'est jamais de trop. . Voilà ce qu'il en résulte. . _**

**_EnJoY !_**

* * *

**Série de 1 à 6**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

Pour tout le monde Grimmjow est violant.

Pour tout le monde Grimmjow est grossier.

Pour tout le monde Grimmjow est une brute.

Mais tous ce trompe car avec moi il est doux

. . .OoooOOoooO

. . . . . .OoooOooooO

. . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO

.

Ulquiorra à de beau yeux vert, et peau blanche, mais ce qu'on oublie facilement c'est qu'il a de doux cheveux, tellement doux que les doigts de Grimmjow y pénètrent facilement.

.

. . . . . .OoooOooooO

. . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO

.

Heureusement que Grimmjow à la peau matte, cela réchauffe le coeur et le corps si froids d'Ulquiorra

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO

.

Pourquoi Grimmjow, use t-il de la violence pour se faire entendre des autres ? Se demande Ulquiorra pensif sous le monologue de Grimmjow qui tente désespérément de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aime pas le vernis noir qu'il met.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO

.

Lorsqu'il se sent possédé par le sixième, Schiffer se sent mieux.

Goûter à Grimmjow c'est comme croquer dans le fruit de la liberté.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO

.

Les rares fois que nos deux amants peuvent dormir ensemble, c'est lorsque Aizen s'occupe de Gin.

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, la suite viendra bientôt. . Demain je crois XD**_

_**Alors à demain ! (avec les oiseaux ?. . . Bon ok je sort) XD**_

**_(Chibi-Kyouki s'incruste dans le chapitre:bon, lorsque Nanamy-chan a vu que j'avais renommé Grimmjow-sama dans le prologue, elle a tiré une sale tête... mais bon,ellen'avait qu'àpas renommer mon Arrankar préféré! ULKIKI c'est même pas un nom pour un clebs, çà! bref, en passant, ptit coucou à Youkar! Allez, je me sauve avant de me faire égorger par Namy-chan... jel'ai distraite avec un paquet de cookies au chocolat!)_**


	2. Série de 7 à 12

**Titre : Himeru**

**Résumé : Des mini-drabbles, sur l'amour caché de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra (ouais c'est infaisable mais on à le droit de rêver, nan ?)**

**Drabbles : Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont amant mais ils le cachent aux yeux de tous.**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède ni Ulquiorra, ni Gremmlins. . .ouais faut bien que quelq'un l'aime ce bourrin !**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

_Désolé pour l'attente, je vais faire en sorte de publier rapidement les prochaines séries !_

_Amusez-vous bien ! ( Merci _Nora Elsa, de me remotiver à écrire ! Je prépare même une fiction juste pour les pervers ! Vous êtes prévenu .)

* * *

**Série de 7 à 12**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

Ulquiorra obéit à Aizen

Grimmjow désobéit à Aizen

Grimmjow obéit parfois à Ulquiorra, mais qui obéit à Grimmjow ?

. . .OoooOOoooO. . .

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . .

.

Parfois Grimmjow est jaloux, il trouve qu'Ulquiorra est trop prévenant avec ce bâtard de Shingami à la mèche rebelle.

Mais sait-il que Ulquiorra déteste Noitera qui occupe les journées du Sexta ?

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ulquiorra se sent parfois (quand il est dans les bras de Grimmjow), comme une souris prise au piège dans les pâtes d'un chat.

Grimmjow se sent parfois (quand il prend Ulquiorra dans ses bras), comme un chat câlinant une souris avant de la dévorer passionnément.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Grimmjow à bon goût pense Schiffer alors qu'il regarde avec envie son nouveau linge de corps.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Grimmjow est très musclé.

Ulquiorra est légèrement musclé.

Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se montrer désinvolte avec le fauve.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Si Grimmjow est une panthère alors Ulquiorra ressemble à un loup.

Un loup blanc, aux yeux verts.

Mouais.

En tout cas, c'est plus plausible qu'une panthère toute bleue.


	3. Série de 13 à 18

**Titre : Himeru**

**Résumé : Des mini-drabbles, sur l'amour caché de Grimmjaw et Ulquiorra (ouais c'est infaisable mais on à le droit de rêver, nan ?)**

**Drabbles : Ulquiorra et Grimmjaw sont amant mais ils le cachent aux yeux de tous.**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède ni Ulquiorra, ni Gremmlins. . .ouais faut bien que quelq'un l'aime ce bourrin !**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

_**Ohayo Mina !**_

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait trèès plaisir ! . , ça me motive pour mon autre fiction pervers (se sera un GinXKira, ouais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !XP) Je vais aussi tenter d'avoir deux ou trois drabbles de notre amie Anders, si elle veut bien mais je pense qu'en la harcelant . . . Tout est possible XD

J'espère que cette série vous plaira car dans les prochaines y aura des trucs coquins (HII ! Deviens toute rouge)

* * *

**Série de 13 à 18**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

Vous savez pourquoi Grimmjow a été si méchant avec Ichigo la première fois qu'ils se sont vus ?

Non, ce n'est pas à cause de l'envie frénétique de se battre de Grimmjow.

Non, c'est à cause de sa mauvaise humeur.

Aimeriez-vous être réveillé par un homme qui vous reproche quelque chose, mais qui est un handicapé de la communication ?

. . .OoooOOoooO. . .

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . .

.

Ulquiorra a toujours ses mains dans ses poches, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute...

Ulquiorra adore se mettre du vernis noir sur ses ongles mais ce n'est pas au goût de tous.

Ne voulant pas céder aux caprices de Grimmjow qui affirmait que le vernit c'était bon pour les petites humaines écervelées (parce que ce dernier avait observé Orihime s'en mettre en chantant joyeusement. Il avait pris peur et c'est bien normal), il trouva une astuce judicieuse pour apaiser la colère de son amant.

Désormais lorsqu'ils se croiseront, Ulquiorra mettra ses mains dans ses poches pour éviter la désagréable vue du noir à l'Espada numéro six. Mais comme ils se voyaient tout le temps, Ulquiorra prit l'habitude de mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

La somme utilisée pour les soins de beauté d'une femme peut varier selon ses désirs et besoins. Oui tout le monde sait ça. . .

Mais savez-vous combien coûte l'eye liner d'Ulquiorra ? Et Combien coûte la coloration de Grimmjow. . . Beaucoup plus que le dentifrice blancheur de Noitora. . . C'est Aizen qui va être content des nouvelles dépenses.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Grimmjow n'aime pas Aizen avec sa saleté de mèche.

Grimmjow n'aime pas Gin à la tête de renard et encore moins l'aveugle dont il oublie toujours le nom.

Mais il aime le chiffre quatre et le vert et cela lui suffit.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Grimmjow ressemble un peux aux loubards de la onzième division, comme eux il aime le saké et les duels au katana... Et comme eux il n'aime pas prendre de bain... Mais heureusement qu'Ulquiorra veille.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ulquiorra aimait porter des bas en coton, enfin aimait car maintenant il n'a plus le loisir de les porter parce que Grimmjow prends un malin plaisir à les lui arracher.


	4. Série de 19 à 24

**Titre : Himeru**

**Résumé : Des mini-drabbles, sur l'amour caché de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra (ouais c'est infaisable mais on à le droit de rêver, nan ?)**

**Drabbles : Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont amant mais ils le cachent aux yeux de tous.**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède ni Ulquiorra, ni Gremmlins. . .ouais faut bien que quelq'un l'aime ce bourrin !**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

_**Ohayo Mina !**_

Alors comment va aujourd'hui ? Moi, bien, il fait beau et les oiseaux chantent. . .et une nouvelle série de drabble sur mon couple du moment. .(Gomen je n'aurais pas de drabble de Anders car je n'arrive pas à la joindre).

Alors pour cette série, y a pas vraiment de truc coquin, parce que je ne voulais pas faire juste une série pervers et que les autres soient "videuh !".

Voilà donc vous êtes prévenu.

Une chose aussi, j'ai enfin terminée mon Gin X Kira mais je dois attendre une bêta-lectrice pour m'aider à corriger mes fautes (celle que j'ai actuellement ne supporte pas le Yaoi, comprenez mon problème)

(Donc je recherche une "bêta-lectrice spécialiste Yaoi" alors si vous êtes bon en orthographe, grammaire, j'aimerai bien ce p'tit coup de main, parce que moi je n'y arrive pas, je laisse toujours des méchantes fautes passer mes filets)

Voilà voilà. .

Bonne lecture et surtout amusez-vous bien !

Ps : Merci pour vos reviews, c'est trop choupinou et cela me motive graveuuhh ! Dankeuh !!

* * *

**Série de 18 à 24**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

.

Grimmjaw n'aime pas la couleur des ongles d'Ulquiorra mais ça, il peut s'en accommoder. _Par contre_ la longueur de ses ongles, ça il n'y arrive pas.

.

. . .OoooOOoooO. . .

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . .

.

Le jour où Ulquiorra descendit pour la première fois sur terre avec Yami. Il se retrouva dans un jardin public avec des couples. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait triste, car lui aussi, il aurait aimé se promener tranquillement dans ce grand jardin avec Grimmjaw.

.

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Pourquoi est-il si fidèle à Aizen ? Ulquiorra le sait, au fond de lui c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Pourquoi aime t-il autant Grimmjaw ? Ulquiorra l'ignore, au fond de lui c'est le brouillard complet.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ulquiorra n'est pas très gourmand... Quand il voit Wonderwyce baver devant un papillon, il ne comprend _pas_, pourtant il pense de la même manière que le blond quand il voit le torse nu de Grimmjaw.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Grimmjaw est-il en compétition avec Ulquiorra ?

Non.

Car c'est lui l'actif.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Vous savez pourquoi Ulquiorra à des cernes digne d'une mère de famille insomniaque ?

Grimmjaw ronfle la nuit.

.


	5. Série de 25 à 30

**Titre : Himeru**

**Résumé : Des mini-drabbles, sur l'amour caché de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra (ouais c'est infaisable mais on à le droit de rêver, nan ?)**

**Drabbles : Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont amant mais ils le cachent aux yeux de tous.**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède ni Ulquiorra, ni Gremmlins. . .ouais faut bien que quelq'un l'aime ce bourrin !**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

_**Ohayo Mina !**_

_Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire aujourd'hui (si, j'adore les feux d'artifices et ce, depuis lundi XD, oui je sais avant je trouvais cela ennuyant mais depuis lundi j'adore ! J'étais avec des gens si adorableuh ! que j'adore les feux d'artifices maintenant, ce n'est pas étrange nan ?)_

_Grimmjow : Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire, gamine_

_Roohh, ça va, oui ! Gomenasai ! Je m'arrête tout de suite ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Série de 25 à 30**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

.

Par moment Grimmjow aimerait être Aizen, non pas qu'il envie la magnificence de son corps ou de sa célèbre mèche de cheveux, non.

Il aimerait juste profiter comme lui, de son autorité sur Ulquiorra pour lui faire faire des choses bien plus intéressantes.

.

. . .OoooOOoooO. . .

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . .

.

Grimmjow par moment boude, oui. Il boude mais à sa manière.

Il ne faut pas s'étonner après si ses allées et venues sur Terre sont nombreuses.

.

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ulquiorra trouve que par moment Grimmjow à un comportement de gamin. Pas étonnant alors qu'il gueule comme ces bestioles en couche-culotte.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Pourquoi Grimmjow n'arrête pas de hurler ? Pourtant d'après Ulquiorra il n'est pas impuissant.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ulquiorra pour une fois énervé par le comportement trop excessif de son amant, trouva une astuce pour le calmer.

« A chaque fois que tu hurlera devant moi, tu ne me touchera pas. »

Depuis il profite de l'absence d'Ulquiorra pour épuiser ses cordes vocales.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Tu ne gueuleras point. (Ulquiorra)

Tu feras des phrases avec verbe sujet complément. (Grimmjow)

Merci qui ? (Aizen)

.


	6. Série de 31 à 36

**Titre : Himeru**

**Résumé : Des mini-drabbles, sur l'amour caché de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra (ouais c'est infaisable mais on à le droit de rêver, nan ?)**

**Drabbles : Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont amant mais ils le cachent aux yeux de tous.**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède ni Ulquiorra, ni Gremmlins. . .ouais faut bien que quelq'un l'aime ce bourrin !**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

_**Ohayo Mina !**_

Bonjour à tous, je reviens pour publier une petite série de Drabble avant de continuer mes autres Fictions (Bleah avec du Yaoi et Samurai Deeper Kyo avec du bon vieux hétéro XD).

Pour cette série je voulais absolument remercier mes revieweuses, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me poster une p'tit review, cela me fait énormement plaisir !

**Merci beaucoup à Kisu No Tora, Nora Elsa, Youkar, Sitatu, Akesta, Meuhmeuhnette, loveitachi, Olia, Akesta, Hiryu-san, COC et Hoshiyo-chan**

_Bonne lecture ! J'epère vous faire plaisir avec mes fictions !_

_Amusez-vous bien !_

* * *

**Série de 31 à 36**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

.

Le jour où Grimmjow ne gueulera pas pour dialoguer avec autrui, Ulquiorra pourra enlever le dernier morceau de son masque. Oui, il servait à protéger ses oreilles de l'horrible et puissant son que produisait Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra ne posséde qu'un morceau de masque de Hollow car son oreille gauche avait rendu l'âme depuis bien longtemps

.

. . .OoooOOoooO. . .

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . .

.

Ulquiorra n'est pas gourmand, tout le monde le sait, sauf quand Grimmjow lèche avec un grand plaisir une glace devant lui.

.

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Grimmjow adore la galette des rois, c'est une des meilleures inventions des humains. Sauf qu'il le préfère quand c'est Ulquiorra qui a le gage.

Il ne fallait pas porter la couronne du roi, mais plutôt... Hem... Hem...

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ulquiorra est parfois considéré comme une fille, car il a dû mal à de dire des grossièretés, il a un minimum de goût et il a du mal à se gratter les couilles en public.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ulquiorra n'aime pas les gens vulgaires et grossiers.

Grimmjow est considéré comme un personnage très grossier.

Ulquiorra aime Grimmjow, ouais bah on ne peut pas tout contrôler.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ulquiorra est un personnage exquis avec un goût très prononcé pour ce qu'il considère comme les merveilles du monde des humains.

Grimmjow à un goût très prononcé pour le saké et autres alcools forts.

En fin de compte, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow aiment les mêmes choses.

.


	7. Série de 37 à 42

**Titre : Himeru**

**Résumé : Des mini-drabbles, sur l'amour caché de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra (ouais c'est infaisable mais on à le droit de rêver, nan ?)**

**Drabbles : Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont amant mais ils le cachent aux yeux de tous.**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède ni Ulquiorra, ni Gremmlins. . .ouais faut bien que quelqu'un l'aime ce bourrin !**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

_**Ohayo Mina !**_

Gomenasai pour l'attente !. . .Vraiment désolé, mais j'étais assez occupée par une attaque d'alien venant de Zorg ! Une lointaine planète ami du commandant cousteau et je. .

Wonderwyce :PAS BIEN ! (1)

Oui, je sais, faut pas mentir. . --'

Et puis je mens trèès mal, alors j'assume. . Découpez-moi ! Je suis prête pour ma sentence. . ou pas !

Nanamy cours trèèès loin, ayant peur d'être punit

Au loin, une voix résonne : Bonne lecture ! et merci pour vos reviews cela me fait très plaisir !

(1) : réplique célèbre du film, Le pari , avec comme "le tabac c'est tabou. ." (mais si ! Quand ils balancent la femme qui vend des cigarettes en hurlant : Pas bien ! ou alors le test ! BIEN ! PAS BIEN !)

* * *

**Série de 37 à 42  
**

.

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

.

Un jour Grimmjow et Ulquiorra partirent en cachette dans le monde des humains. Là bas ils firent de nombreuses découvertes. Notamment les love hotels.

.

. . .OoooOOoooO. . .

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . .

.

Durant leur escapade sur Terre, notre couple découvrit une étrange coutume humaine, celle de photographier les aliments et de les afficher sur un immense tableau. Oui, ensemble Grimmjow et Ulquiorra découvrent le fast-food.

.

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Toujours sur Terre, Ulquiorra eut l'immense plaisir de recevoir un cadeau de la part de son compagnon bleu. Il l'ouvrit devant les yeux de se dernier. Il trouva une drôle de chose verte.

« J'espère que ça te plaira, le vendeur disait que c'était très populaire d'en avoir un chez soi. Et que l'on utilisait quand on se sent surchargé de travail. »

C'était un godemiché.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Continuant l'aventure sur Terre, Grimmjow accompagna Ulquiorra qui voulait découvrir les Onsen.

Après y avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après midi, Ulquiorra se disait que c'était l'idée la plus mauvaise qu'il avait eue.

En effet, ce dernier s'était fait reluquer par un homme et Grimmjow se senti obliger de lui donner une correction qui n'était pas près d'oublier... ainsi qu'aux autres clients, juste pour la forme.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ulquiorra un jour croisa un chat. Il était petit et mignon. Il lui ressemblait, avec son pelage blanc. Puis soudain un pot de peinture bleu le recouvre. Il avait perdu tout son charme.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Un jour pour on ne sait qu'elle raison. Ulquiorra acheta deux poissons rouges. Il les baptisa : Ulkiki et Grimy (Comme lui et son amant). Ulkiki était petit et calme et Grimy était gros et fougueux.

Un jour, il ne trouva plus Ulkiki, s'étant fait bouffer par Grimy.

Ulquiorra fit la gueule à Grimmjow toute la journée.

.


	8. Série de 43 à 48

**Titre : Himeru**

**Résumé : Des mini-drabbles, sur l'amour caché de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra (ouais c'est infaisable mais on à le droit de rêver, nan ?)**

**Drabbles : Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont amant mais ils le cachent aux yeux de tous.**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède ni Ulquiorra, ni Gremmlins. . .ouais faut bien que quelqu'un l'aime ce bourrin !**

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

_**Ohayo Mina !**_

_你 好 Nǐ Hǎo ! (Un peu de Chinois ne fais jamais de mal XD)_

_Je suis toujours vivante, et oui je suis robuste XD._

_Enfin tout cela pour vous dire que je publie la dernière série de Drabble pour un bon moment, car je dois avant tout terminer mes autres fictions (celles qui me demandent plus de temps). Voilà, cette aventure ce termine mais pour mieux repartir (un peu plus tard)_

_Allez Kissu à toutes !  
_

* * *

**Série de 43 à 48  
**

.

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

.

Ulquiorra aimerait bien voyager. Voir de nouveaux pays.

Décidé, il partit en France avec son compagnon pour voir la Tour Eiffel. Grimmjow n'avait pu s'empêcher de comparer la tour de fer avec ses propres capacités quand il voyait Ulquiorra avec ses bas en coton.

Depuis il ne voyage plus.

.

. . .OoooOOoooO. . .

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . .

.

Ulquiorra trouve que Grimmjow est un peu rustre mais il lui pardonne car il est vigoureux.

.

. . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

« Faire tomber la savonnette » Une expression venant des humains, une expression qu'Ulquiorra ne connaissait pas. Gentleman, Grimmjow lui expliqua en pratique.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Grimmjow n'aime pas les livres, Grimmjow n'aime pas lire... Mais un jour ses jugements changèrent quand il découvrit un livre des plus intéressants... C'était le Kâma-Sûtra ...

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Grimmjow adore faire l'amour à Ulquiorra, c'est une sensation si agréable qu'il en redemande sans cesse, sauf quand son amant sort d'une entrevue avec l'autre bâtard de Shinigami.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OoooOooooO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Lorsque Grimmjow perdit son bras, Ulquiorra était aux anges...

Le quatrième avait toujours rêvé de le nourrir à la petite cuillère.

.


End file.
